Sky God Slayer Magic
}} Sky God Slayer Magic (天空の滅神魔法, Tenkū no Metsujin Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and of course, a God Slayer Magic which grants the user absolute dominance over the skies. Description Sky God Slayer Magic, like all Slayer Magics, incorporates the element of air into the user's body, allowing them to produce black whirlwinds from various parts of their being, which are mostly used as a means of offense, allowing the user to generate and manipulate air in the form of spiralling black currents, which can be employed to assault foes with great effect, sending them flying away from the God Slayer with great blunt force. This form of Magic also grants the girl the ability to eat the oxygen present in the air around her to replenish her strength reserves. Lyon Vastia described Sky God Slayer Magic as "the sky's ultimate Magic", superior even to : where the latter is thought to kill dragons, the former, if correctly honed, is supposedly powerful enough to take down a god. The user is also able to cast healing spells, which are noted to be able to restore the body's injuries, whilst not being capable of restoring any internal fatigue or stress the body has been put through beforehand, which, in turn, must be restored naturally. The user can manipulate air molecules to create winds of any strength, including tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs, enabling the caster to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around them and their will, granting the user high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways: the most prominent aspect of the ability lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; the user can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain their wind's signature sharpness. The user can also employ the wind on themselves, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover herself in an armour of wind, boosting both their offense and defense, allowing them to walk in the air with impunity, create pressures of enormous proportions, and manifest enormous air currents that are more than capable of large destruction. Chelia's Basic Spells * (天神の怒号, Tenjin no Dogō): The breath attack associated with her particular God Slayer Magic, Chelia is capable of gathering air in her mouth and then generating from the very same spot a powerful current of air, which is fired towards the target as a ranged assault. While the air produced by such technique wasn't shown to be black, this was seemingly a result of it clashing with the similar Sky Dragon's Roar performed by Wendy Marvell at close range, with the two spells canceling each other out. Nevertheless, the resulting clash generated spiralling currents partially striking . This Chelia's version of Sky God's Bellow compresses the current of air, and by spinning the current like a powerful drill, it generates enough force to deal heavy damage to any sort of foe; however, it also takes the form of pressurized air as of the timeskip; which zooms towards the target as the wind decompresses into her opponent at high speeds, grinding against them and shredding them through sheer force. The attack seems to strike the target multiple times simultaneously, creating a number of surreal, delayed shockwaves that completely obliterate them. * (天神の北風 (ボレアス), Tenjin no Boreasu): Chelia generates two spiralling black currents, which gathers together in correspondence to one of her open hands. She then extends such hand towards the target, sending the currents, which now have multiplied and taken the shape of a massive whirlwind, at them. It's currently unknown how much offensive power this move possesses, as Wendy Marvell managed to block it when Chelia used it against her, much to the latter's admiration. Boreas was the god of North winds in Greek mythology, as well as the namesake of one of such winds, Bora. This lives up to the divine theme of God Slayer Magic. * (天神の舞 Tenjin no Mai): Chelia rapidly nears the target, and, when she's gotten close enough to them, rotates her torso while extending her arms outwards. This prompts a very massive, spiralling current of black wind to be generated, which lifts the opponent several meters from the ground and harms them. *' ': Much like its similar draconic counterpart, the Sky God Slayer isn't merely an attacker, but also a healer: through the use of her Magic, Chelia is capable of almost immediately restoring any injury inflicted upon her, making it disappear harmlessly. Such a remarkable ability makes her tricky to defeat, considering that, if the opponent doesn't manage to strike her down in a single blow, Chelia can heal herself and continue battling as if nothing happened. This skill can also be applied to others, as shown from Chelia healing Wendy's wounds after their battle, doing so through a halo of light generated around her open palms. The fact that Chelia couldn't completely heal Lucy Heartfilia after the latter was brutalized by Minerva, however, hints at certain limitations on the young God Slayer'''s powers. It should be noted that, while seemingly more effective than the similar spell used by the '''Sky Dragon Slayer, this move can't restore the targets' fatigue as the former does. (Unnamed) Chelia's Advanced Spells *'God Slayer's Secret Art' (滅神奥義 Metsujin Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a God Slayer. * (天ノ叢雲, Amatsu no Murakumo): Chelia's strongest spell. It is initiated by her extending her arms outwards with their palms open and having currents of black air spiral around them. She subsequently lifts her now free hands in the sky, gathering more, thinner streams around her. Black air is then generated from her very arms, appearing out of them in the form of stylized feathers, which rapidly grow in number until Chelia can condense them into an elongated mass before her with her hands. Such final current grows larger and larger as one of its ending parts wraps around her body and the other is fired towards the target. Four heavenly wings composed of black air are shown protruding from the part focused around Chelia's body, while the entire structure is surrounded by thin, spiralling currents of the very same wind, scattering some of the feathers around as the dark, serpentine mass approaches its target at high speed. While Heavenly Gathering of Clouds effects are currently unknown due to Wendy Marvell, the targeted opponent, having made Chelia miss through a peculiar use of her own healing magic, the girl's comrades were alarmed at her use of it, sure that she would have killed her target, and Mages the likes of Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet were astounded by such spell's sheer Magic Power. This technique appears to be named after the Kusanagi, also known as "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven" (天叢雲剣 Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi), a mythological sword from Japanese folklore found within the body of a monstrous eight-headed snake, the Yamata no Orochi; the resemblance is further accentuated by the snake-like appearance of the attack. Eve's Basic Spells These spells are unique to [[User:Davidchola2|'DC2']] and Eve Paragorica. SkyGSMagic.png|link=Sky God's Cardea|Sky God's Cardea Combination Spells Category:Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic